


You Are Beautiful

by foreveryoung_24



Category: Bellarke - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveryoung_24/pseuds/foreveryoung_24
Summary: I wrote this back during season 1. It's a bellarke first kiss Drabble.





	You Are Beautiful

Octavia was out of sight and that made it hard for Bellamy to concentrate on the battle at hand. Out of his peripheal vision he could see Clarke in the middle of a sword fight with one of the grounders. All around him he could see people fighting and yelling and moaning in pain but no Octavia. He was about to head for the woods when he felt a huge blow to the side of his temple and next thing he knew he was hitting the ground. He heard a faint scream of “bellamy!” and then lights went out.  
When he awoke, he was lying in a small cave like hole in the ground, with only dirt and blonde hair surrounding him. “Hey” Clarke said faintly as she helped him prop himself up into a sitting position. “What happened?” Bellamy asked, rubbing his head. Bellamy was not expecting her harsh tone. “WHAT HAPPENED?! What happened is that you were an idiot, Bellamy.” “What the hell did i do?” Clarke stood up and bellamy followed suit. “You have to start looking out for yourself, you cant let yourself get so distracted that you get yourself killed!” she said hitting him on the shoulder. He was still weak so he fumbled backwards. “Jeez, relax, princess.” “No don’t tell me to relax. I thought you were a goner, i all but dragged your dead corpse into this hole” she said pushing him again. “Why do you care so much?” Clarke was taken aback by this. “What?” “Why do you care if i-” “Are you seriously going to ask if i care if you die? Come on Bellamy, even though you’re a real pompass ass who doesnt care if you live or die, you’re my friend”. “You’re friend huh?” “yeah, my friend” “is that what i am?” “okay, forget it, you’re not my friend, sorry for thinking-” clarke began to turn away and climb up the ladder out of the cave, when bellamy grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. Tears were forming in her eyes. “I didn’t mean you werent my friend clarke i meant-” “oh no dont be my friend out of pity bellamy” “Oh shut up Clarke" He said as he stepped toward her, cupped both of her cheeks in his hands and kissed her. She stumbled back so that her back was against the cave. He kissed her passionalty, and deeply. She was so shocked she couldnt do anything except let him kiss her. “That’s what I meant.” he whispered into her ear as he pulled his lips from hers. “Oh” was all she could manage as she stared at the ground in disbelief, breathing heavily she could feel her checks turning pink. He placed his hand on the wall next to her head, blocking her body from escaping him. “You are beautiful, princess.” He said looking at her. she refused to meet his gaze. “Princess..” he said urging her to look at him, but she couldnt. she slowly placed her hands on his waist. “bellamy..just don’t die on me.” she said finally raising her head to look at him. He smiled “you got it.” and lifted her up in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist and kissed her. But this time, she kissed him back. She felt as though she was devying the laws of phsyics, because she certaintly did not need air to keep her alive, bellamys lips, neck, cheeks were her oxygen. she could live off this magic she was feeling inside her body right now


End file.
